Cigarette Kiss
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Shizuo is just standing and smoking in peace. Right until a certain flea shows up and turns everything around. Shizaya, one-shot.


A cold wind passed the blonde bodyguard, forcing the bleached blonde hair to fly shortly and the smoke coming from the end of the lit cigarette to go up in the air in a different direction than it had before. The tall blonde was leaned up against a random tree in the empty park in Ikebukuro. The streets had emptied only an hour ago, just as expected. It was, after all, over midnight. What was he still doing out that late in the cold winter night? To be honest, not even he knew it himself. There was no reason for him to be home in his apartment. He lived alone and had no girlfriend in his life after all. Who would date a monster anyway?

At the same time not far away from the empty park, a certain raven haired informant skipped happily towards the park, unaware that a certain monster would be there. His crimson eyes were locked down on a lit cellphone screen and a wide grin was spread across his face. He was actually just on his way back home to his office in Shinjuku after a meeting with someone who wanted information about someone. To say it short; an uninteresting person, making the informant loose interest rather quickly. But as long as he got paid, he would pass on the information.

As he skipped into the assumed empty park, his attention quickly moved to a certain smoking blonde not far away from him. His grin widened and he quickly moved the phone down his pocket. As silently as possible, he walked up behind the bodyguard, making sure he wouldn't get seen or heard. He leaned up against the opposite side of the blonde on the tree, his grin only getting wider at the sight of the smoking monster.

The said blonde didn't notice a thing. He just kept on smoking, watching the smoke disappear up in the cold winter air. He enjoyed the silence maybe a bit too much. He had been standing there for longer than it would to smoke a cigarette but the cold didn't get to him. He didn't freeze, not even a little bit.

The informant moved silently around on the tree until he stood just next to the taller male, who fortunately hadn't noticed him just yet. His grin only grew wider as he pulled himself up on his toes to make himself taller. He leaned his head closer to the blonde and whispered softly in his ear; "It won't be nice kissing you if you keep smoking like that… Shizu-chan~."

The second he heard the whisper in his ear, Shizuo jumped in surprise. He almost dropped the still lit and smoking cigarette down on the ground, but luckily he had grabbed around it with two fingers just a moment ago. He quickly turned half around to look at whoever had whispered in his ear. He wasn't planning at getting angry or actually starting a fight this late, but when he saw the raven haired informant he suddenly felt the urge to do it anyway. He sent the man a long and intense glare as he just kept the smoking cigarette between his lips.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to kiss anyone anyway," the now annoyed bodyguard replied back to the flea in front of him. He watched the man closely when he went back down on flat feet, making himself shorter again. "What are you even doing here, flea?" He moved two fingers around the cigarette again and moved it out from between his lips. He blew out, forcing the smoke in his mouth to pass his lips and disappear up in the cold winter air.

"You never know~" the informant said teasingly and took a step towards the tall blonde, completely ignoring the question. "There might be someone to get you off guard and…" He slowly walked closer up close to the blonde and leaned close to him, the wide grin not leaving his face. "…kiss you," he finished and tried to lean closer to the monster. But as he did, he only got smoke blown right into his face, which forced him to pull back and wave a hand in front of his own face. "Shizu-chan!" he whined and puffed his cheeks lightly, pouting and crossing his arms. "Not nice…"

"I wasn't trying to be nice, flea," the blonde responded and moved the cigarette back between his lips. He was annoyed, possibly close to being pissed off. "And I do know; I'm not going to kiss or be kissed by anyone. Just leave me alone," he said, the cigarette moving up and down as he talked. He quickly walked back to the tree and leaned heavily back on it. He did hope the informant would just give it up and leave before he really got mad and started another fight. But he knew him very well; he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. Whatever that was.

Izaya twirled around once, his arms flying out to the side, until he was standing right in front of the blonde. "Ne Shizu-chan~ don't you want to kiss this sexy thing?" he asked and winked teasingly at the annoyed bodyguard, as he moved to strike a sexy pose. He just loved messing with his beloved monster. That and… he really wanted to feel those lips against his own.

Shizuo just stared at the raven, not showing any signs of being affected by the sexy pose. "What sexy thing?" he asked and smirked lightly. He moved two fingers around the cigarette again and pulled it out from between his lips. "All I see is trash right in front of me." The least thing he could do was to give back. He was never going to kiss or anything like that with that damned flea. Why the hell would he? He hated the man, more than he ever had hated anyone.

Izaya quickly puffed his cheeks and pouted. He brought his arms back down after he had thrown them up in the air. "Do you have to be so mean to me, Shizu-chan?" He tried his hardest to sound hurt, when he really wasn't. He knew the blonde and he knew he would never allow Izaya to kiss him, letting him feel those probably soft lips against his own no matter how much he wanted to.

A quick nod was all Shizuo gave back in respond. "Yes, I do," he said and moved the cigarette back between his lips, the cigarette slowly getting smaller and smaller.

Izaya slowly moved closer to the blonde and stopped right in front of him, only very little space between them. He stared up at the tall man with narrowed eyes for several moments, before he quickly moved his one hand up and snatched the cigarette away from the other. He quickly threw his hand back, the cigarette flying the air for a few seconds before it landed down on the cold ground.

"What the hell fl-!" Shizuo was caught off when he felt cold hands move around his neck and his attention quickly moved back down to the raven haired, who slowly leaned closer to him. He quickly pulled back, only to be reminded that he had a tree behind him. He was trapped, nowhere to run. Unless… he could always hit the man? He ordered his body to do so, but it didn't move. He just stood like frozen, almost waiting on their lips' connection.

When the bodyguard didn't move away or punch him, Izaya quickly leaned closer, his eyes slowly closing. A second or so later, their lips were connected, Izaya's fingers tangling in bleached blonde hair.

Shizuo, who was too surprised to do anything but widen his eyes, just stood there like frozen, letting the flea do whatever he wanted. _Move, damn it! What the hell is going on?_ But still… he couldn't help but think, that the informant's lips actually… tasted good.

And then, finally, the blonde gave in. His arms slowly snaked around the thin body's waist and pulled the man closer to himself. His lips began massaging softly against the flea's, the kiss continuing for several long moments with no protests from either of them. Right until the blonde noticed something. Why was he the one being pinned to the tree?

In a quick movement, he turned and forced the raven to lean back against the tree. His hands moved around to be placed on the other's hips, lightly pressing him against the tree. He slowly tilted his head a bit to the side, the informant doing the same in the opposite direction and the kiss deepened quickly.

Meanwhile not far from the park and kissing scene, the Kadota-gang-van drove down the street. Togusa had a somehow sad expression on his face. Every time a little rock hit the van, he would whimper low. But he just kept on driving. Kadota was just sitting and looking out on the empty streets through the window. Erika and Walker was just sleeping in the back, snoring loudly.

As they drove by the assumed empty park, Kadota noticed something, something blonde. He stared at the blonde spot by the tree for several long seconds as the van just kept driving. "Wait a second… Stop driving," he said, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake the ones in the back. Togusa did as ordered and quickly stopped the van, his whimpering slowly stopping, as he now was curious.

Togusa turned his head to look at what Kadota had noticed in the night. All he saw was blonde hair in front of a tree in the park. "Who is that?" he asked and slowly leaned forward to look better out the window of the van.

Kadota kept staring at the figure in the night, but he couldn't really see who it was, because of the distance and the darkness. "Drive around," he ordered and the van started moving again. It stopped shortly after, the person by the tree now clearer than before. Kadota narrowed his eyes, not believing his own eyes. "Is that… Shizuo and… Izaya?"

That was all it took to wake Erika up. She shut her eyes open and quickly sat up in the van, looking out through the window. "Shizu-chan and IzaIza?" she said loudly, waking the sleepy Walker up. A wide grin spread across her face, her eyes searching for the two enemies in the night. "Where are they? What are they doing?"

Kadota quickly glanced at the Otaku and sighed, before he pointed out at the two men at the tree. "Right there," he said and turned his attention back at the men. He narrowed his eyes and moved his head closer to the window, until he finally noticed what they were doing. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened a bit. "Are they… kissing?"

"Whaaaaaat?" Erika shouted loudly and her eyes sparkled. "Really?" She quickly slammed her hands and forehead up at the window, getting a better view at the two kissing enemies. Her wide grin quickly widened even more and she tried her hardest not to start squealing at the sight. "Oh my God! It's like real life Yaoi!" She couldn't hold it back any longer and just let a loud squeal escape her lips.

Kadota and Togusa sighed and just leaned back in the car seat, none of them wanting to get between Erika and her fangirl-ness. They knew she wouldn't be stopped.

Back at the tree, Shizuo let his tongue slide into the raven's mouth, quickly moving around to play with the other's tongue. He lightly moved closer, his body gently pressing against the smaller male's and his hands staying on the slim hips to press the man up against the tree. Why was he doing this? He had no idea. He just did it.

"Mmmn…." Izaya moved his arms around the taller male's neck, pulling the man closer down to himself even if it wasn't possible to get any closer. He had no objections of being dominated in this way. Especially not when the bodyguard was such a good kisser. His tongue quickly started playing around with the blonde's, his body pressing against the tree and the former bartender. None of them had noticed the van with the watchers. They thought they were alone.

Erika silenced another squealed as she noticed how the kiss deepened. "Is Shizu-chan going to rape IzaIza?" All three boys sighed, even Walker, but he just went back to sleep, he was tired as hell. There she went again. "I bet they'll stop and then go back to Shizu-chan's and then make beautiful love~" She squealed loudly just by imagining it. "I want to see it up close! Dotachin, give me a camera!"

Kadota sighed and crossed his arms. "There's no camera in here," he answered the Otaku shortly. It wouldn't matter anyway. It was too dark to take a picture of them and the distance didn't make it easier. "We should go. I don't like spying on them. Togusa, drive."

Togusa nodded shortly and started the van again. A second after he started to drive, a loud squeal came from the back. "Shizu-chan is grabbing IzaIza's ass!" Erika squealed loudly and tried her hardest not to start her nosebleed. It was only then, that she noticed how the van was moving quickly. "Nooooo! I want to stay and waaaatch! Drive back! Dotachin~ Togusa~! I want to go watch!" But Togusa just kept driving, leaving the two alone in the park.

Izaya giggled silently when he felt strong hands grab around his ass, but he let the deep kiss continue. Right until he felt the need for air. Regretfully he pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. He panted shortly and then smirked widely. "You have an awful breath, Shizu-chan," he said teasingly. He knew he couldn't escape anywhere. With the bodyguard's hands on his ass and the fact that he was pressed up against a tree, there was no way he could run. And to be honest, he didn't want to. But he had to.

Shizuo gave the informant a long and intense glare, his hands slowly tightening around his ass. "Then why did you continue?" He narrowed his eyes and pressed his own body closer up against the flea's.

Izaya lightly bit down at his lower lip and stared at the blonde, his fingers lightly going through bleached blonde hair. "I don't know," he answered in a simple shrug. "But you'll have to stop smoking that much, if you want to kiss this sexy thing again~" He wiggled teasingly with his hips, their bodies lightly touching each other. He slowly leaned close to the man's ear and whispered teasingly; "Or maybe you want to do something else?"

Shizuo growled low and quickly pulled back, letting go of the man. He stared down at him, his eyes narrowed. "I don't want to do anything with you," he said, his tone obviously annoyed. "That just now was just a mistake. It will never happen again!"

Izaya smirked widely and leaned his head close up to the blonde's. "We'll see about that," he whispered teasingly and shortly planted a soft kiss on the man's lips. He twirled once and moved around the bodyguard. "I'll see you soon, my beloved monster~" And by that, he disappeared, leaving Shizuo alone in the park, confused and angry at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This happens when I'm bored. I write a random one-shot. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews makes me happy~! ;3**


End file.
